


Love Never Felt So Bad

by Howboutsomenudesanyone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Great Gatsby AU, gg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howboutsomenudesanyone/pseuds/Howboutsomenudesanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa just wanted to be reunited with Clarke again. </p>
<p>Clexa Great Gatsby AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Felt So Bad

Lincoln pulled into the driveway of his new home after going to the store for some basic necessities. His new home was a fairly small cottage that sat a few dozen yards from the shore of the lake. His little house was nestled in between two houses. One was owned by a woman named Indra he had met while checking out his cottage, the other was owned by a woman by the name of “Heda” whom he had yet to see. 

Indra’s house was quite a large house, at least, three stories with ivy covered walls. An enormous garden stood out in the middle of her drive that she tended to every day. It appeared to Lincoln that Indra had lived a very simple, quiet life. Heda’s house, however, while a grand house as well, towered well over both Lincoln’s and Indra’s house. It had walls so high you had to crane your neck to see the top of the building. Lincoln didn’t even bother counting how many stories Heda’s house had (there were at least thirty). Lincoln had counted three fountains, not including the ones in her backyard, seven cars, and guards that stood every entrance to her property. It was almost as though Indra and Heda lived complete opposite lifestyles. 

When he had first come to look at the cottage, he had asked the landlord who owned the palace beside the modest hut. He had expected some kind of king or celebrity, but the answer was even more ambiguous than that.

"That house belongs to Heda," the landlord said.

"Who is Heda?" he asked without hesitation. 

“You haven't heard of her?” he sounded surprised. Lincoln just shook his head in reply. “She's all anyone can seem to talk about these days. They say she is a businesswoman, but no one knows for sure. I’ve heard she works with the Grounders.”

“Heard?" Lincoln responded. 

“Heda is very mysterious. No one really has met her, let alone gotten to know her. Not even the people who regularly attend her parties seem to know much about the woman," the landlord explained. 

"Parties?" he questioned, his brows raised. 

The landlord nodded with a sort of fake grin.   
"Yes, did I not mention that before? Silly me. She hosts parties regularly, almost every weekend. Extravagant parties that many celebrities attend. Anybody who's anybody attends at least once. I, myself had been offered entrance once. I hope the noise won't be a turnoff for you. I promise you, even when I lived in these walls, I barely heard a thing. Maybe once a month I might hear a bang or two, but not much more than that."

"I'll take it," he had said without hesitation. While the noise would have been a turnoff in any other case, the rent was only eighty dollars and was such a bargain he couldn’t turn his nose up at it. The papers were signed that same day. He told his cousin, Clarke, right afterward that he had moved there, knowing Clarke lived only across the lake from him. She told him he “must come to visit as soon as possible, the next day even.” He agreed, saying it would be a great opportunity to reunite with her, she was his only family after all. 

He only had brought with him a suitcase of clothing and a picture of him and Clarke. Luckily for him, the house was fully-furnished. The bedroom was small, but somehow a queen-sized bed was squeezed into the space, with only one nightstand. The only other thing that fit was a small dresser that just managed to hold all of his clothes in. 

The air was rather dusty in the cottage, giving the place a rather rustic atmosphere. He had asked Indra if she would mind helping him with garden at some point when she had free time. She had told him she wouldn’t mind doing the whole thing as long as he bought the supplies for it. 

The kitchen was as functional as the bedroom, including a small stove, a refrigerator, and a closet pantry. It was perfect for him. It's not like he planned on hosting many dinner parties anyways. 

The idea of parties reminded him of Heda as he brought the last of his groceries into his house. He wondered if he would ever see his neighbor, if only a glimpse of her at some point. He looked over at her house through his kitchen window, finding no movement except for the gentle sway of one of the willow tree’s leaves. Even the lake was motionless and glassy, it was as still and as quiet as a ghost town.

Lincoln returned to unpacking the groceries. He decided while he was still up and moving to clean up the entire house. He mopped the floors of the kitchen and bathroom, scraped what seemed like years of dust off the windows, and wiped all the surfaces, including his furniture. He finished by making his bed and placing the picture of him and Clarke next to the lamp on his nightstand, which he had bought earlier that day while grocery shopping.

He looked down at it for a few minutes, tracing his thumb across the edge of the picture while doing so. No one believed that they were cousins, of course, based on the physical features of each other. While Lincoln was fairly dark-skinned, very built and muscular, his cousin was the exact opposite. She had fair skin, blonde hair and seemed the size of a child standing next to him. It was true that they weren’t cousins by blood, but Clarke’s grandparents had adopted Lincoln’s father when he was a child making them cousins by relation. They were closer than most cousins he was told one time. He thought that had to do with the fact that when his parents died, he went to live with Clarke and her family. It was like they were brother and sister. 

He placed the picture down on the nightstand before grabbing a book he bought from the store that day and headed outside on his porch to read it. He was interrupted from his reading by the sudden loudness of music and laughter. Before he even realized what was going on, the once quiet tower beside her erupted into life. He heard horns of cars and noisy trumpets playing in the background, shouts of hellos just loud enough he could make them out.   
The music started from the top of the building and radiated down into the backyard. Cheers filled the night air and a very loud splash could be heard over the music. A party was already in full swing in only two minutes. 

He went back inside to find if his landlord was right about not hearing anything that went on next door. Of course, Lincoln wasn’t really surprised, the landlord had lied. He could hear the cheering and laughter from the far side of his house. He tried to just ignore the sound and get ready for bed but his curiosity got the best of him. He went out towards the shore of the lake to see if he could get a better view of Heda’s backyard. 

For awhile he just stared at the people, enamored by their actions. Many were dancing or kissing one another, clearly completely intoxicated. One person even jumped from the balcony of the second floor into the pool. Cheers grew louder the second after you heard the splash. It was surely a sight to see. 

A green flash caught his attention from the people and he turned towards the direction of the light and what he assumed was Heda’s dock. From across the lake, a green light flashed every ten seconds or so. A figure walked out onto the far end of the dock, only a couple hundred yards from where he stood. The figure appeared to be a woman and it made him wonder if that was Heda herself. 

She too also seemed to be entranced by the green light. Lincoln watched her for about ten minutes stand and watch the green light flash. When it stopped, her arm reached out towards the direction where the light had been, her arm appearing to tremble. A few moments later, she turned back towards the shore, stopping when she seemed to have noticed Lincoln watching her. Lincoln didn’t move or react when he had been caught, not knowing whether or not he should go talk to her. She made the first move, however, ducking her head towards her chest and turning back around towards the party. She wanted to be alone. 

Lincoln went to bed immediately afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
